The Lair
The Lair is a polarised, notorious room with very different regulars. Because of this, the room's atmosphere often variates according to the time of day. It may be friendly and inviting or vicious and unwelcoming. When friendly, it is one of the most comfortable rooms to be in - accepting and peaceful. But when in the latter, the room is something of a freak show. The Lair's Policy on Idiots "STFU or GTFO" Short and sweet! Moderators in the Lair The main moderators of the Lair are R0cky and Creature71 - but a few more are known to visit. R0cky The Mother of the Lair! R0cky is very good at handling situations and is quite tolerant - like a good mother should be. He is online very frequently and is extremely helpful with games. Rocky is usually lovely, but when he gets tired his brain appears to work backwards. He becomes very slow to understand things, but we still love him. Just don't throw anything too hard at him past 9pm. ;) HE LUVS MOMO <3 Creature71 The silent dragon. Bilious Often there, sometimes even says something. Bilious is an extremely quick witted member of the Lair, with a good sense of humour and a mind for challenges and puzzles. He is friendly and informative, and a good mod too. Gamegrl Owns the Lair in more ways than one. Deadlyshot A mellow calm mod. Current Lairians Lairian, noun: Regular, inhabitant of "The Lair". A user accepted by all other Lairians. IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER: AmberVael Sometimes says something, often there. Amtie Artful_Dodger How can someone cause so much friction whilst remaining so decent? He is an enigma. DietCokeGuy The guy that adds the Lair's flair, he is another of the awesome characters in the Lair. Sits and watches the mayhem that occurs in the Lair. Sensible yet opinionated on the matters in the lair. From old conversations with him, i would guess in RL he is some sort of master burglar, with his chat on lock-picks with PopGravity. Eterius The calm sensible one of the Lair, always spreading peace :D Keeps out of the bad stuff, very sensible move. fortmomo53 Smexican. <3 "momo" means "peach" in Japanese, so his name means "fort peach" Momo can be seen in the TC under his covers hiding from his parents till the early hours and taking many screen caps of the other lairians doing stupid things :P is well loved among the lairians and is a very easy person to talk to! Will do his best to get you into the TC and to talk to him :P Gwendolinda_Rose ^-- (Insert witty comment here) Is easily confused with Elva. With Shinuzi, and is commonly found attacking the trolls. Lurks a lot when then Lair's dead. Ines Just sort of hangs there, like a rotted testicle. A loved Lairian. KILLU4MONEY The Lair's Hitman. Is regular asked whether he does kill for money, i reckon he does! He is a very friendly character and is always adding his humour into the chat :) Kinghalo545 A very wise character of the Lair, in a different time zone to some of the other regulars, yet it's all larry when they meet. :D Mentmentboy Has never seen a dead lair when he is around. MoMo42 Not to be confused with his cheeky impostor, fortmomo. An incredibly sarcastic realist that occasionally puts in his two cents, but is usually quiet. MrQuiggles Old time Lairian! Good to have around. also now known as CPLquiggles. Paranoir She likes to lurk in the lair, spreading the love for David Bowie! She hates to see the lair in turmoil and normally will blame the provoker.. PopGravity :D... Don't want to catch her in a bad mood... trust me :P She is the lair's albino. Although she is normally in a bad mood, she is very well respected Lairian, she will do her best to keep the peace, but can sometimes been complaining about other Lairians! We forgive her and she forgives us! :D She tends to get in a better mood as some people do stupid things in the TC, e.g. PopGravity. We all do our best to keep her happy and in a good mood, but sometimes we just don't know what is going on! She really is one of the Lairs' best characters and when caught in a good mood can be an extremely nice person to talk to! She can be very forgiven, luckily for us. She can develop some strong opinions on some of the other characters of the Lair, but she seriously is a very good character! PopGravity I have done this myself. So sorry if biased :P. On a good day, can be extremely likeable, will have a laugh and make a total fool of himself. Can be easily found in the TC singing or dancing :D. Will not shy away from embarrasing himself and can make even the moodiest of people happy xD. Late night talks with momo can be a treat. The lad talks with Sjoko can be just.. weird. and has been known to talk to himself while The lair is Dead... a double character is born "Pop" and "Gravity" make a fearsome duo that stop for no one, one is an american guy ready for marriage, and Pop is a 16 year old boy much similar to the REAL PopGravity. Has slowly stopped his pety arguments with Trolls, and now tries to stop the friendly fire between the Lairians. Will attempt to sing any song you throw at him, and has no fear of his awful singing voice. Can be a show off in TC and wear many hats for ShakkaLakkaPr2, but recently split his swimming hat! i liked that hat! Can be on TC or Kong till 2am his time and be back on by 10am! Can talk about pretty much anything and will have fights with anyone who challenges him on TC! if he manages to not lag. He hogs the TC cam, as the other members know he will lag and be VERY sad! :<. Anyone can try to talk to him, depending on his mood, that is normally high spirited, he will talk you out to boredom! "nah i like my brows, makes me look italian i think" Screamindeath Sentientfungus Isn't a regular. Really. He means it. In third person too. ShakkaLakkaPr2 Brings a sense of humour no one else can! Can get very confused among the arguments and the Lair's "Enchanted Cave" Hero. Sjoko The guy who has the mohawk, his general presence in the lair can make it a happier place... and he has a mohawk! Occasionally has some intelligent conversations.. occasionally. And it from the is the Lair's representative for the Netherlands. DUTCHBAG :D He is always reminding us that he is Dutch and we love him for it. He can be seen in the TC talking with PopGravity with their adult conversations! He is a very skilled Juggler and will sometimes be "Half AFK" as he calls it, juggling. How someone can be "Half AFK" we don't know! He loves to listen to PopGravitys' singing in the TC and will often use him to create a romantic vibe :P. Supersolrock123 TaintedDeity Is a good laugh in the Lair, can take a joke and will easily welcome people to the lair.. sometimes.. goes a bit funny :P TheoQ99 Usually does not say much, still striving for all badges. Jealous of Creature because he has them all. (If anyone is missed out, apologises to you! do message me) Finishing this section later! Lair, The Lair Lair, The